<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doggo by liamdoesmcpe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414284">Doggo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe'>liamdoesmcpe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu wants a dog so he wents home with one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doggo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this idea cuz our dog just gave birth lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa's POV</p><p>"Omi-Omi!! Can I get a kiss from my pretty boyfriend?" Atsumu hugged me. Practice was just over and we're done doing our cool downs. Atsumu was being sweet these past days. I guess that's just the way he is.</p><p>"Take a shower first." I pulled away from his hug and hit the showers. Finally, a relaxing shower all by myself. My other teammates are still done yet with their cool downs so I had the shower all by myself.</p><p>"Nice ass Omi-kun." Atsumu sneaked behind me.</p><p>"AHHHH!!!" I screamed nearly dropping the soap. "ATSUMU WHAT THE FUCK?!"</p><p>"What? It's not like we never showered together before." he smirked at me. That bastard.</p><p>"Fuck off will ya? I'm trynna shower here!"</p><p>"If you say so babe." he giggled. I CRINGED ON WHAT HE JUST FREAKIN CALLED ME! BABE?! EWW!!</p><p>After showering we both got our clothes on. We said our good byes to the team and went home. We walked on the way home. Our car is at the repair shop because of its broken tires and the guy said that we should come back for it tomorrow.</p><p>Whe walking on the way home, Atsumu held my hand. His hand was warm and I am loving it. We've been together for 5 months and we already confirmed it tp the pblic so they would stop asking us and our team ridiculous questions. Atsumu and I live together in an apartment in the city. We are still saving up for our future though our salaries are really high.</p><p>When we got to the outside of our apartment building, he stopped his tracks. I looked at him, giving him a questionable look.</p><p>"I need to go see Samu but it won't take long Omi-kun." he says, still not letting go of my hand.</p><p>"Why didn't we just went to gim earlier on the way home?"</p><p>"Uhh, I figured that you're tired from practice today so you might wanna rest. I promise I'll buy dinner on the way home." Atsumu says "I won't take long okay?" he kissed my forehead and then went to his brother's.</p><p>Atsumu's POV</p><p>"Hey Samu!" I panted. I ran all the way to his shop.</p><p>"Oh hey Tsumu, just in time!" he says and hands me a big box.</p><p>"This the little guy?" I asked and he nodded.</p><p>"Thanks for hooking me up Samu! Omi-kun would definitely love this guy!" I smiled.</p><p>"No worries, now go home and bring him to your boyfriend."</p><p>"Could you maybe give me a ride back home? Just drop me off the nearby McDonald's near our apartment." I asked.</p><p>"Sure." He locked his shop and we went to his car. He drove me to the place and asked to wait for me. After ordering food, I came back and he took me home.</p><p>"Thanks for the ride Samu!"</p><p>"Here you go! For you and Sakusa-san." he handed me some Onigiris.</p><p>"Aw thanks! You're the best!"</p><p>I went to our apartment and prepared the box Samu gave. I hope Omi-kun will love this!</p><p>"Omi-Omi I'm home!" I opened the door. The box was still outside and I won't show it to him until he set our food aside.</p><p>"Oh hey" he says</p><p>"Samu gave us some Onigiris!!" I handed him our food and he put it on the table.</p><p>"Aww that's nice."</p><p>"Omi-kun? Do you want a dog?" I asked, still not closing our door and hiding the box behind.</p><p>"No. They are dirty." he coldly says.</p><p>"Oh uhmm.......what if i came home with one?" I asked.</p><p>"What? No-" he was cut off when the little puppy got outside the box and ran to him. Omi-kun immediately climed on the sofa, hoping the dog won't get to him.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK ATSUMU!!! WHY IS THERE A DOG IN OUR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW?!" He shouted.</p><p>"Uhm, technically it's a puppy-"</p><p>"I DON'T CARE! GET RID OF THAT THING NOW BEFORE IT SPREADS ITS GERMS ON ME!!"</p><p>"Aww come on Omi-Omi!!! Look how cute this puppy is!!! He is a cute little white labrador pup!!" I carried the puppy in and showed it to him.</p><p>"Atsumu, why didn't you tell me you want a dog?" he sighed.</p><p>"You would've said yes?!" my eyes lit up.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Aww come on Omi-kun!! Look how cute this little fella is!!" I held the pupp closer to him and it barked.</p><p>"Osamu helped you getting this?" he asked and I nodded. "Oh god! What if he's not complete with all the proper vaccines and stuff!?"</p><p>"Don't worry! Samu hooked me up with an elite guy! I can assure that this little cutie is complete with all the proper vaccines and stuff! Isn't that right Chiko?" I cuddled the puppy.</p><p>"Chiko? The name's not bad." he came down the sofa.</p><p>"Here Omi-Omi!! Carry him." I handed Chiko to him and he carried it. Chiko was so happy when Omi-kun carried him. He even licked his cheek and was happily barking.</p><p>"Alright that's enough!" he put Chiko down and wiped his face of with wet wipes.</p><p>"I already bought dog supllies like food, bowls, collars and stuff." I took the box and put it inside the apartment.</p><p>"You even got him a bed and toy." Sakusa looked at the box.</p><p>"So? Can we keep him Omi-kun?" I asked.</p><p>"Fine as long as you clean his mess!" he sighed.</p><p>"Yes!!" I hugged him tightly "so how about that kiss I was asking for earlier?" I smirked at him.</p><p>"Later, let's eat first." he winked at me and we ate our food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>